1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plunger caddy device for storing a toilet plunger in the bathroom. The caddy device can be transported by opening the door of the caddy device, inserting a toilet plunger into the caddy device and securing the door of the device so that the user may lift and carry the caddy device by holding the exposed handle of the toilet plunger.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers for toilet plungers and related articles have been developed in the past. However, such containers are difficult to carry and/or they did not blend in with the decor of the bathroom. The toilet plunger, by itself, is an unseemly sight in the bathroom and hence, it is literally hidden away, resulting in the inconvenience of searching for the plunger when it is most needed.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a toilet plunger container or caddy that can easily be transported. Another need will be seen for a plunger caddy which blends in with the decor of the bathroom, so that the user does not have to hide the plunger and can conveniently access the plunger. In addition, there is a need for a device as described above that is easily and economically produced.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,712 issued to Mattei on Nov. 29, 1988 illustrates a holder for a toilet bowl brush. The device includes an openable doorway that can enclose a toilet brush while exposing the handle of the brush. The device cannot be transported easily by the handle of the brush because the doorway cannot be secured. The device does not substantially hide the entire toilet brush and the device may not blend in with the decor of the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,269 issued to Brazis on Mar. 12, 1991 illustrates a toilet bowl brush caddy. The device includes an openable and closeable door through which a toilet brush can be stored, presumably, with a portion of the toilet brush handle extending out of the device. The device cannot be transported easily by the handle of the brush because the door cannot be secured. The device does not substantially hide the entire toilet brush. The device may not blend in with the decor of the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,291 issued to Boroch on Nov. 13, 1984 describes a bathroom brush holder with a brush. The device includes an openable and closeable doorway so that a brush may be inserted or removed from the holder. A tiltable internal housing for the brush is also provided. The device cannot be transported easily by the handle of the brush because the doorway cannot be secured. The device does not substantially hide the entire toilet brush and the device may not blend in with the decor of the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,679 issued to Rehmann on Aug. 20, 1991 describes a toilet accessory for concealing toilet articles. The device has the outward appearance of a doll for concealing toilet paper rolls and/or a toilet plunger. This device cannot be transported by the handle of the plunger. The device hides the entire toilet plunger and accessing the plunger is difficult. In addition, the device may not blend in with the decor of the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,006 issued to Wilk on May 19, 1992 describes a relatively complex container device for hiding the toilet plunger. The device includes a slide-out door for inserting or removing a toilet plunger. The device cannot be transported by the handle of the plunger. The device hides the entire toilet plunger and accessing the plunger is difficult. The device may not blend in with the decor of a bathroom and the device may be relatively costly to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,356 issued to Kurzawa on Oct. 10, 1995 describes a toilet plunger accessory. The device is a combination toilet plunger and toilet tissue roll holder. The device covers the entire plunger. The device cannot be transported by the handle of the plunger. The device completely hides the entire toilet plunger and accessing the plunger may be difficult and the device may not blend in with the decor of a bathroom.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.